The present invention relates generally to push/pull type door latch assemblies that include paddle style handles that are selectively positionable in either in up, down, horizontal left or horizontal right configurations. More specifically, the present latch assembly is applicable to centered or off-set latch assembly configurations.
Door latches keep a door from opening until an operator disengages the door latch bolt by maneuvering one of the handles. Rotating knob, lever, and push/pull paddle type door handles are known in the art. Because no rotational movement is required to operate push/pull door handles, they are commonly used in health care and education facilities such as hospitals, nursing homes and schools. One desirable feature of push/pull door handle and latch assemblies is that easy, hands-free opening of a door is possible.
Examples of existing push/pull door latch assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,598; 7,258,374; 7,481,607; 6,196,599 and 5,730,478, all commonly assigned to Architectural Builders Hardware Manufacturing, Inc., and hereby incorporated by reference. Such door latch assemblies include, generally, a latching mechanism, at least one handle assembly and at least one cam assembly.
Latching mechanisms or assemblies conventionally include locking bolts, levers, springs, cylinders, and drive shafts. Handle assemblies conventionally include base plates, paddle style handle levers, springs, pins and fasteners. A known paddle style push/pull handle assembly, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,478 is described as one continuous piece pivoting around a fulcrum. One part of the handle assembly is visible to an operator and is commonly known as the handle, while the other part is not generally visible when assembled, but extends into the inner mechanism of the latch assembly and operates as an actuator of a cam assembly that is responsible for engagement with, and actuation of a locking bolt or latch.
In conventional applications, a pull handle of a door latch assembly is mounted on the side of the door toward which the door opens into a room interior, and a push handle of the door latch assembly is mounted on the opposite side of the door. These assemblies typically incorporate a cam which transfers motion from the pushing or pulling movement of the handle to rotate a drive shaft extending through an opening in a latch cylinder. When rotated, the drive shaft withdraws the door latch, against the force of a return spring, to release the door. Generally, only a small amount of force in one direction is sufficient to release the latch.
Often times, conventional knob or lever door handle and latch assemblies are converted to push/pull type door handle and latch assemblies. As such, push/pull handles are designed to be adaptable to a variety of conventional latch configurations. However, there are still several types of latch configurations which are incompatible with push/pull handle assemblies. There is a need for a more widely adaptable push/pull door latch handles designed for converting a wide variety of conventional knob or lever latches.